


See Who I Am

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bloodshed, Emmett is a big brother, Gangs, Jacob doesn't know how to handle having a daughter, Jacob has a daughter, Jacob's fatherly instints awaken once more, Killing, Pregnant Sex, Rooks vs. Queen's Knights, Ruth is more than just a pretty face, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, brother- sister cuteness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My father can go piss in hell with the devil for all I care,” snarled Ruth, losing her humor at the subject. The story of how a teenaged gang leader finds her father and discovers that there’s more to life than being in a gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Ruth is singing in this chappie is called "Lift the Wings" from the dance show, Riverdance.

The first thing that Sir Jacob Frye noticed about his daughter was the seemingly permanent scowl etched onto her face.

She clearly takes after both Evie and I in looks, but she has her mother’s hair, he thought as the redhead fought the Blighters without any mercy in her eyes. She bashed skulls in, broke bones and maimed faces with her brass knuckles and throwing knives.

“Give it up, you little brat!” shouted Polly Drappings, the new Templar borough leader, holding a frightened urchin girl with a knife to her throat.

Without even breaking a sweat, the fearless gang leader spun on her heels and aimed a throwing knife at the Templar, where it landed in her eye socket. With an ear curling screech, the Templar dropped the girl and began to claw at her face. Jacob’s daughter caught the child and handed her off to a Queen’s Knight before scaling the scaffolding where the Templar had placed herself on the literal pedestal and bashed her skull in with just one punch before jumping down.

She raised a fist into the air in victory as her gang, the Queen’s Knights, all rallied around her, cheering deafeningly.

“Come on lad- drinks on me!” she shouted, her lips twitching upwards into a triumphant smirk as they began to head towards the nearest pub for a celebratory drink or two.

~xoXox~

“How can the small flowers grow,

If the wild winds blow,

And the cold snow is all around?

Where will the frail birds fly,

If their homes on high,

Have been torn down to the ground?”

Jacob halted in the doorway of the Ragged Cabbage Pub, his eyes searching the establishment for the owner of the beautiful voice.

“Lift the wings,

That carry me away from here and,

Fill the sail,

That breaks the line to home.

But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,

I'm beside you, when I think of you,

A Stóirín, a Ghrá”

Finally, he found his daughter standing on top of a table, singing the delicate melody accapella. To the gang leader’s astonishment, everyone was respectfully listening to her as they nursed their drinks.

“How can a tree stand tall,

If the rain won't fall,

To wash its branches down?

How can a heart survive,

Can it stay alive,

If its love's denied for long?”

She then got off of the table with help from a Knight, who twirled her around a few times before sitting back down to listen to her magic taking wing.

“Lift the wings,

That carry me away from here and,

Fill the sail,

That breaks the line to home.

But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,

I'm beside you, when I think of you,

A Stóirín

And I'm with you as I dream of you,

A Stóirín

And a song will bring you near to me,

A Stóirín, a ghrá”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chappie...

Ruth’s POV

The applause that rang through the pub after I had finished singing was thunderous. I giggle and spun around in a little circle a few times before curtsying to the audience. When I was standing up again, a man wearing a coat and holding a top hat in his hands caught my eye.

I felt my blood boil at his face, which I recognized from the photo that mother gave me before she was brutally murdered by Blighters.

A fierce scowl took the place of my smile and I spun around to stomp over to where my second in command and beau, Simon la Pierce, was sitting. I slumped down next to him and swiped the tankard of ale from in front of him and took a generous swig, ignoring the foul taste and my tearing up eyes.

“Fucking Christ, this stuff is rancid!” I swore, banging the now empty tankard onto the table and wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

Simon chuckled as he kissed me sweetly.

“It takes a rather refined pallet to appreciate liquor,” he informed me in his soft French accent, his fingers massaging my shoulder gently.

“I need all the liquor I can drink before I face my father,” I spat out, taking another mouthful.

Simon glanced in his direction and let out the love child of a groan and a sigh. 

“Ruth, he’s your father,” he tried to reason with me. “I know you’re upset that he was never in your life, but promise me that you’ll give him a chance to make it up to you.”

Just as I was going to open my mouth, Samantha, an urchin girl, skidded into the pub, pnating and wheezing for air.

“Boss!” she panted, collapsing onto the wood floorboards.

I jumped up and crossed the room at near a run before kneeling next to her.

“It’s the Saints,” she coughed. “They asked me to give you a message…”

She held up her hand for everyone to see, and my blood valcanoed at the knife that had been stabbed into the back of her palm.

“Fucking hell,” I swore before Sarah rushed up behind me.

“I’ll take her to the doctors for you, boss,” squeaked the mousy fifteen year old girl.

“Take care of her,” I ordered her before standing.

“The Sons of Saints have been nothing but a thorn in our sides from day one,” I began in a loud voice. “They are the opposite of what our creed teaches. Injuring an innocent child who posed no threat is the last straw. Knights- kill any Saints you see!”

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the prologue! Pleasy sneezy leave a review and tell me what you think so far!!!


End file.
